Know Your Stars, A Heylin Moment
by digiwildfire
Summary: just another know your stars story, and this one is different from all the rest! for it is only for the Heylin Warriors. rated T for Humor in chapter 6, i think...... no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: this is a story i kno a LOT of people have written but the difference (sp?) is that this is nothing but Heylin Warriors.**

**Heylin Trio: YAY! (the Heylin Trio is 2 of my friends and i)**

**Me: well i dont own Xiaolin Showdown, the Heylin Warriors, or Know You Stars. i only own this story and the way i write it. (does that make sense?)**

**Heylin Trio: darn... o well! the 3 of _us _own the Evil Club.**

**Me: that's rite! dont worry readers you can join if ya want.**

**Readers: yay! i think...**

**Me: just send me a pm and tell me which character ya want to be. there's additional info in my profile.**

**Heylin Trio: R&R!**

**(A/N: this will be in script formation please dont report me for it!)**

_**Chapter 1. Tubby Mura**_

Tubby: someone mentioned that there would be free food... hello? anyone?

Tubby walks in unaware that he has been tricked.

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Tubby: who is there? is that you MuffinFace? Wuya? Katnappe? Who are you?

_Tubby Mura, is dating his chiwawa (sp?) MuffinFace..._

Tubby: WHO TOLD YOU! was it Katnappe? Wuya? MuffinFace herself? those bothersome Xiaolin Monks?

_no i used the Mind Reader Conch on you._

Tubby: why you little-

_Tubby Mura, isnt really a ninja, he's a sumo wrestler..._

Tubby: just becuz i look like a sumo wrestler and eat like one doesnt mean i am!

_Tubby Mura, eats his own bellybutton lint..._

Tubby: (gagging) ouch... thats disgusting you almost made me blow chunks! (audience: eeeeeeewwwwwww...)

_so now you know. Tubby Mura, the ninja who's really a sumo wrestling, lint eating, chiwawa dater._

**Me:so what do ya think? im gonna try to post the whole story tonight. im starting out with my friends in the Evil Club, then im gonna do myself in the Evil Club as chapter 3.**

**Tubby: you made fun of me Ka-**

**Me: Tubby! dont spoil the suprise!**

**Tubby: sorry...**

**Heylin Trio: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: i failed at posting this in one night... im gonna try to post the rest of this story tonight. i dont own anything but this story. so i say ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 2. Wuya**_

Wuya: someone said that there would be free instruments (sp?) of torture? This better not be a trap!

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Wuya: huh? wha-? who's there?

_Wuya, is secretly dating Chase Young..._

Wuya: (disappointed) i wish... but i dont yet! so dont make up anymore lies!

_Wuya, never really wanted to be a Heylin Witch..._

Wuya: YOUR INSANE PERSON! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A HEYLIN WITCH, AND MY DREAM CAME TRUE!

_Wuya, is really in a cursed Halloween Costume, that won't come off..._

Wuya: i thought i told you to stop making up lies about me! this is a pure 100 real Heylin Witch outfit! in other words this is not a Halloween Costume! i always were this when im inn the flesh!

_Now you know, Wuya, the fake Heylin Witch who is dating the Prince of Evil..._

Wuya: NO YOU DON'T! WHERE ARE YOU I WANNA KILL YOU!

**Me: so how was it? good? bad? something in between? i need to kno these things! cuz if you like the story i'll write a sequal! expect the sequal to be about the Xiaolin Warriors, but ONLY if i get 6 reviews saying: "I like your story, please write a sequal." it doesn't even have to be in those words! i just want reviews! (starts crying). (between sobs) R-&-R-please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: chapter 3 is finally here! its about me in the Evil Club. im so excited!**

**Heylin Duo: (my 2 friends) we cant wait to see how you make fun of yourself, LIKE YOU MADE FUN OF US!**

**Me: chillax guys ive got some good ideas for myself. and by good i mean, awesom lies!**

**Heylin Trio: ON WITH THE STORY! and we own nothing! (all start crying) just Tom.**

**Readers: huh?**

**Me: you'll see, you'll all see...**

_**Chapter 3. Katnappe**_

Katnappe: hello? somebody told me that there would be free cat grooming supplies... hello?

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Katnappe: heh- hello? wherever you are dont make me use my super kitties!

_Katnappe, has dog envy..._

Katnappe: eeww i hate dogs why would i have dog envy?

_Katnappe, has a boyfriend named Tom..._

Katnappe: TOM? I HATE TOM! HE ALWAYS STALKS ME, AND COPIES EVRYTHING I DO!

_Katnappe, is a mutant alien who desguised herself as a cat-crazy human..._

Katnappe: o you are gonna pay whoever the crap you are! SUPER KITTIES, ATTACK!

Jack: HEY! you stole my line... and replaced Jack-bots with Super Kitties...

Katnappe: when the heck did you get here!

Jack: im the next chapter ya kno... im scared of what the authress will put me through...

Katnappe: whatever she does to you, you'll deserve it! (mumbling) spineless idiot...

_Now You Know, Katnappe, the mutant alien, who's dating a Tom-cat, and has dog envy..._

Katnappe: you kno nothing about me! oh when i get my paws on you...

Jack: watch your mouth, _Ashley_...

Katnappe: watch _your_ mouth Whiney-Boy! and the name's KATNAPPE not ASHLEY! (starts scratching Jack's eyes out)

Jack: AHHHH, OW, AHHHHH, OW, AHHHHHH, OW, AHHHHHHH, OW... (continues on and on and on)

**Me: Like I said, im gonna try to complete this story tonight. next chapter, if you didnt already know: Jack Spicer.**

**Heylin Trio: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HELLO PEOPLES! thanx so much jackxspicer8 for being the very first reviewer! this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Heylin Duo: dedicating a chapter to someone? thats not evil.**

**Me: big deal! its the name of one of our allies (sp?). well kinda an ally (sp?) i mean Jack DID betray us when Wuya ruled the world...**

**Heylin Duo: fine, fine, FINE!**

**Heylin Trio: ON WITH THE STORY! we own nothing...**

_**Chapter 4. Jack Spicer**_

Jack: someone told me that there would be free robot parts?

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Jack: is that you Mommy? Ashley? Tubby? Wuya? Chase?

Katnappe: the name is KATNAPPE didnt we go through this last chapter?

Jack: yes...

Katnappe: alright im outta here. see ya Whiney-Boy!

Jack: the name's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!

_Jack Spicer, drinks out of the toilet..._

Jack: who are you, and why would i do that? im afraid of being flushed down the toilet, so why would i drink out of it?

_Jack Spicer, isnt really a boy..._

Jack: you better belive it! im a man!

_i was refering to you as a girl..._

Jack: GIRL! look just becuz i scream like one and were make-up and hang out with a girl doesnt mean i am a girl!

Wuya: im not a girl! im a 1500 year old Heylin Witch! and you dont hang out with me anymore! i have Chase!

Jack: sorry...

_Jack Spicer, is a lesbian, she's dating Kimiko..._

Jack: I'M A GUY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Kimiko: (from audience) you perv! im not dating you! i never will either!

Jack: aww darn... WHY WON'T YOU GO OUT WITH ME! (starts crying)

Kimiko: not in your LIFE! or death! sadly though only in peoples fanfiction... WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE WRITE THOSE KINDS OF STORIES!

Jack: i like those stories... (puts on a goofy grin)

Kimiko: alrite thats it! (jumps onto stage and beats the cheese out of Jack)

_Now You Know, Jack Spicer, the boy who's really a lesbian that drinks out of the toilet..._

Jack: (still getting beaten (sp?) up) NO, OW, YOU, OW, DON'T! OW.

**Me: well there ya have it! chapter 4 of Know Your Stars, A Heylin Moment.**

**Heylin Duo and Readers: YAY! WE WANT MORE, WE WANT MORE!**

**Me: chillax peoples! the next chapter is goig to be Chase Young.**

**Wuya: (hearts in eyes) yay! i love Chase, i love Chase... (continues)**

**Heylin Duo: (me and one friend this time) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: here i am! its been a few hours since i updated but i MUST finish this tonight!**

**Heylin Duo: here we go again...**

**Me: hush guys! no talkie till disclaimer. ka-peesh? (ive always wanted to say that!)**

**Heylin Duo: yea yea yea ka-peesh...**

**Me: good! now like i said last chapter, this is going to be Chase Young. alright guys! Disclaimer go!**

**Heylin Trio: we own nothing but the mentalated idea of this story! Let's Go, START THE STORY! in other words, GONG-YI-TAMPI!**

_**Chapter 5. Chase Young**_

Chase: someone told me there would be free edible dragons, hello?

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Chase: who is there? is that you Wuya? Katnappe? Spicer? Tubby Mura?

_Chase Young, his favorite color is pink..._

Chase: What the-? who the-? show yourself worm!

_Chase Young, constantly kidnaps Katnappe's super kittens and turns them into jungle cats..._

Chase: no i do not. i defeat warriors in Showdowns, the kind without Shen-Gong-Wu. they must swear their loyalty to me if they lose. i turn them into my jungle cats after that.

_yea rite_

Chase: i may be a villian but that doesnt mean i lie. i am an honest soul, well Heylin Warrior, becuz i traded my soul for eternal youth.

_Chase Young, is planning on becoming the world's best chicken farmer... (does that make sense?)_

Chase: Chickens? i despise chickens. although if you add them into the Lao-Meng-Lone soup... delicious...

_wow you really are a freak of nature..._

Chase: (turning into Komodo Dragon form) I AM NOT A FREAK OF NATURE! IF YOUR LOOKING FOR FREAKS OF NATURE, GO VISIT SPICER!

Jack: (from audience) I AM NOT A FREAK OF NATURE! (Chase roars) AHHHHHH! OK I GIVE UP I AM A FREAK OF NATURE! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!

Chase: just as i thought, more of an idiot than the last time we met. (changes back to human, and sips soup)

_now you know, Chase Young, the pink loving, super kitten stealing, chicken farmer..._

Chase: you know nothing about me! if you belive any of this, i'll go all Komodo Dragon on your butt! wow, i never thought i'd use slang again... hm, o well!

**Me: i gotta hurry through the rest of this story its 4am! i hate mosquitos... they basicly swarm at my house... i have a TON of bites on my feet! man o man, when the Heylin Trio rules the world, the first law is gonna be "MAKE MOSQUITOS EXTINCT!"**

**Heylin Duo: yea, we will definatly rid the world of mosquitos once and for all!**

**Heylin Trio: we shall be the Heylin overlords of Earth, and rid the world of mosquitos! **

**Me: step 1. run for President (Wuya), Vice President (Tubby Mura), and Secretary (Me aka Katnappe). step 2. VOTE PEOPLES! just send me a pm or two, just tell me if you want a regular president, vice president, and secretary, or if ya want the Heylin Trio to rule the USA, then the world!**

**Heylin Trio: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: man o man i luv eating watermelon (eats another watermelon cube) yummylicious. (eats another watermelon cube).**

**Wuya: um Kat? eating watermelon isnt evil.**

**Me: so what? before i got the cat costume i ate the stuff all the time! and if you havent noticed, (eats another watermelon cube) im not being evil rite now! im only evil when im in my costume! (eats another watermelon cube) im in my pajamas rite now!**

**Wuya: sorry...**

**Tubby: hey um Kat,**

**Me: yea?**

**Tubby: can i have some of that melon?**

**Me: yup! anything for the Heylin Trio! (gives bowl to Tubby and Wuya)**

**Wuya: i never said anything about wanting some! (stomach growls) i'll make an exception this time though...**

**HeylinTrio: on with the story!**

_**Chapter 6. Hanible Bean**_

Bean: that's Hanible **_Roy _**Bean to you! lousy authoress...

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

Bean: who's there? Ying-Ying Bird? Chase? that you? MOBY MORPHER! (turns into giant self)

_Hanible Roy Bean, his favorite food is bean burritos..._

Bean: just becuz my name is "Hanible" doesn't mean i'm a "canible". hey that rymes! hanible,canible, hanible, canible!

_wow, i never thought i'd see the day that a villian super-star would be childish..._

Bean: shut up!

_Hanible Roy Bean, he's got a crush on the Ying-Ying Bird..._

Bean: no i most definately do not! and i thought i said shut-up! human!

_im no human..._

Bean: what are you then?

_You'll have to wait till the next chapter, the final chapter..._

Bean: grrrr...

_Meanwhile, Hanible Roy Bean, he is a super model for women's undergarments..._

Bean: ha ha... dont make me laugh! i'm too smart for that!

_then why do i have these photos of you wearing bras and thongs?_

Bean: well um, there's a funny story behind that! heh heh... ok i give up! too much pressure! its a summer job ok!

_Now you know, Hanible Roy Bean, the canible bean who has a crush on the Ying-Ying Bird, and is a women's undergarment super-model..._

Bean: you know nothing about me! the audience now knows less about me than when they came in! hello? grrrr... show your (bleeping) face!

Audience: (gasp) O My Flippin Gosh! Good thing that was censored!

Bean: (blushing) um i didnt mean to say that... (gulp)

**Me: so how do ya like it? im still awake, and its going on 5:30am! (eats last watermelon cube) ooo this tastes good but it leaves a smokey-like flavor to it... hm? guess i'll never kno...**

**Heylin Trio: last chappie is next and it reveals who the "Know Your Stars" creature is, so R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: (starts crying)**

**Heylin Duo: whats wrong?**

**Me: (sniff) th- this is th- the la-last ch-chap-chapter...**

**Heylin Duo: dont worry Kat, you can always write a sequal, about our enemies...**

**Me: o yea! that'll be great blackmail! we can continuesly (sp?) tease them and weaken thier spirits!**

**Heylin Duo: well you sure cheered up fast... and yea we agree!**

**Heylin Trio: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 7. The Anouncer Revealed**_

All Heylin Warriors: alrite its the end of the story, where did that stupid little anouncer go?

_i'm rite here..._

All Heylin Warriors: where? we dont see you.

_i'm literally rite in front of you, you just dont see me becuz im invisable..._

All Heylin Warriors: are you using the Shroud of Shadows or something?

_not even close, its natural... o crap i just gave out too much info..._

Katnappe: i only kno one creature that has natural invisability... Wildfire!

_crap, like i said, too much info_

All Heylin Warriors: WILDFIRE! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE UP LIES ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?

Wildfire:_ becuz its funny! and yes im gonna host the sequal too._

All Heylin Warriors: that's gotta be the only good tidbit of info, the sequal part we mean...

Wildfire: another mystery solved... of course i dont like this one a bit... oh well!

All But The Audience: well g2g! gotta prepare for the sequal!

**Me: Wildfire! your mean... (for those of you who dont kno, Wildfire is my OC. additional info in profile.)**

**Wildfire: well i gotta be mean! you created me! and your the Heylin Warrior!**

**Heylin Trio and Wildfire:well its going on 6:30am so we gotta split. catch ya in the sequal! **


End file.
